Angel of Ice
by just some random girl
Summary: So hard, so cold, so emotionless, so ... perfect ... like an angel carved out of ice. I thought he was dead inside until the day I saw him cry


I got the urge to write and this is what happened, be aware that this is my first fanfiction

Disclaimer-No, I don't own Harry Potter or the song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls

So hard, so cold, so emotionless, so ... perfect ... like an angel carved out of ice. I thought he was dead inside until the day I saw him cry.

After his father died he closed himself off from everyone, even those who were thought to be close to him. Were they ever close to him? I doubt if even they know.

I saw him by the lake and moved closer to see him better. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hands, his clothes were disheveled, his hair covered his face ...

Yet no matter how unlike himself he appeared, he was still perfect, he still had an aristocratic air about him.

I moved closer to him to see what was bothering this angel in front of me, when I saw it

Tears were running down his face

It was heartbreaking to watch my angel if ice as I moved closer

He didn't seem to notice me until I sat down next to him on the soft grass by the edge of the lake

"What are you doing here?".It didn't even sound like him, what normally would've been an angry, intimidating voice came out as a strangled cry

I reached out and held him, I couldn't help myself. I felt his body stiffen at my touch, but he eventually started to relax. I stroked his hair as he cried against my shoulder. I was so soft and silky underneath my fingers, just as I always imagined it would be.

I heard a muffled sound and looked down as he pulled back enough to look at me. His normally cold silver eyes were so full of pain and rimmed with red, he must have been crying long before I came upon him.

"Why" he whimpered, I just shushed him and held him against me once again

I started to sing him a song that always made me feel better

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

He stared up at me, he looked so broken and helpless. I bent down and felt him stiffen as my face was right in front of his. A look of shock registered on his face. The poor boy thought I was gonna kiss him, I wouldn't do that, not when he's like this, I'd never ruin a moment like this with something so trivial

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He released a breath, that I don't even think he knew he was holding, as my lips didn't touch his, instead I started to kiss away his tears.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He relaxed against me again, and once I had kissed away every tear I moved to hold him close to me again. He stopped me, and he put his hand on my cheek to make me look him in the eyes. I've never seen such warmth in his eyes before.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

He turned and laid his head in my lap, and as I sang he fell asleep. When his breathing evened out I carefully moved his head and laid it on the soft grass where we had been sitting.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I covered him with my coat. I turned and made my way to the entrance doors. I knew it was well past curfew and I was probably going to get a months worth of detention for it.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

But as I turned back and caught a glimpse of his blonde hair shimmering silver in the moonlight I knew it was well worth it

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I don't know how I had done it, it seemed impossible. I had melted ice, and if it was only for a moment, it was still enough to make me feel complete.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

With that thought I turned and ran into the school, ready to face my punishment with a smile on my face.

The next morning I went to breakfast early, I saw my coat neatly folded up and placed where I normally sat. As I picked it up an envelope fell out. There was no-one else at the Gryfindor table so I sat down and opened the envelope. There was no letter, instead a necklace.

It was a simple silver chain, but the amazing thing was the pendant. It was a clear glass heart that was charmed to have a blue fire forever burning around it.

I knew that he was never going to thank me in person or even a letter, he thanked people by material goods as all Malfoys did.

People were starting to enter the Great Hall so I quickly put the necklace on and hid the pendant under my shirt.

Ron and Harry came in and sat next to me, " How could you be out in the middle of the night? Were you out with your boyfriend? .Who is he? ..." I was already expecting the lecture, so I just tuned them out, I turned and glanced at the Slytherin table, he was staring at me, his eyes cold once again. Ron started yelling so I turned towards him.

"Ginny! GINNY! Are you even listening to me?". I let out a sigh, and looked at him"Yes Ron I am, I just don't feel like an argument right now, I was taking a walk by the lake and forgot the time". I was satisfied with my response and left the Great Hall, feeling the cold silver eyes on me the entire time.


End file.
